


Conundrum

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a horrible mistake. Davesprite survives the end of the game, and is back in the real world with the rest of the kids. (Unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was written back in 2014 before the events of Game Over so it’s far from what actually happens in canon. Also, this is totally unfinished. Be warned.

**0.**

And there’s a thousand things you want to say to John. But you’ve come to realize that you’ve always wanted to say them to your John, in your world. Not this one.

**1.**

There is laughter, crying, and relieved sighs. There is celebration in the air and hugs all around. He looks and the bright sun above, and takes a deep long breath. He hears the sound of birds chirping, of cars moving, and everything he hasn’t heard since he entered the medium. A soft breeze gushes by, and wave of chatter emerges. He surveys the fellow survivors surrounding him, and immediately his eyes come across the one thing that makes this situation just so god damn funny.

The “real” Dave Strider is standing just ten feet away from him.

Davesprite looks at his hands, then at his feet. Human. Normal. He’s completely normal. Why does this terrify him so much? And in the first place, why is he on Earth and not in Sburb? Suddenly, he chokes out, and begins coughing loudly.

This catches the attention of the kids, and they turn around immediately to greet the mysterious ninth survivor. His breathes slowly to calm himself, but doing it forcefully causes him to have a second coughing fit. He shouldn’t be here. He should have been left behind in the game.

The sound of the chatter dies quickly, as he suddenly feels all eyes on him. He decides to look up, and acknowledge the rest of the group.

“Hey,” he says hoarsely. “I’m Davesprite, and um, I guess I’m going to chill with you guys on Earth.”

Someone turns and acknowledges the “second” Dave.

“D-Dave sprite? You’re here!”

**2.**

“His very presence is a paradoxical issue here John; he doesn’t exist in this world. He shouldn’t exist. The conundrum of the century is in the form of a six foot teenager that looks exactly like me,” a voice hisses.

“He looks like you because he is you, you nutter! He saved all of our lives, and he’s here because the game brought him back!”

Davesprite, or is it Dave now? Whoever this person is, his eyes slowly open.

“Dave sprite? Look Dave he’s waking up.” Davesprite is overcome with dizziness and falls asleep once again.


End file.
